If Only He Hadn't
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Had Harry stayed in the fire a moment longer, he would have heard the echo of the bed, as Remus and Sirius got together. However, Kreacher's lie sent him to the Department of Mysteries. It's left to Severus to alert the pair, to get the DA out alive...
1. The Elf's Deceit

The Noble House of Black lay still. Its only human occupants were stood in the hall reading a book or sitting in the kitchen skimming through the newspaper.

The elf, Kreacher, made its way glumly over to where Remus Lupin was reading.

"Master Sirius, the scum of the Earth, friends with blood traitors and half breed animals like this one before me-"

"Kreacher, could you just tell me what it was he wanted?" Remus asked, looking down at the elf as it muttered its usual taunts and jibes. Remus ignored the final jibe, made towards him, for he knew it to be true. Nevertheless, he wanted to know what 'Master Sirius' wanted.

"The half breed spoke to Kreacher. Kreacher was told by Master Sirius to do what the half breed wants, and Kreacher must. Although Kreacher would rather be serving one of the loyal members of the noble house of Black" Kreacher continued.

"Kreacher, please..." Remus went on. He, much like Hermione, thought the house elves should be treated with respect, no matter what.

"Master Sirius wants to see the half breed upstairs," Kreacher said after a while.

"Me?" Remus asked. Kreacher did not answer, and instead, started to walk away clutching at one of the Black heirlooms.

"When?" Remus asked the retreating figure.

"Fifteen minutes ago," The elf replied, looking up at the clock. He went on, muttering, "If the half breed had stopped to talk to Kreacher sooner, he would have known sooner. But he didn't."

Ignoring this, Remus turned to go up stairs. With a small snigger, Kreacher headed off to the kitchen, where Sirius Black sat, unaware.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked, looking up from a Daily Prophet page, suggesting that he was plotting to help more Death Eaters escape.

"Master Sirius is never thankful to Kreacher. And Kreacher wonders whether to tell him what the half breed wanted." Kreacher's words had the effect he had hoped for. Sirius put down the paper at leaned over, becoming eye level with the elf.

"Don't call Remus a half breed," he began sternly.

"Master Sirius orders and Kreacher must obey. What his poor mistress would think if she saw what filth was coming through this house, Kreacher will never know."

Ignoring this, Sirius continued, "What did Remus ask?" He put a big emphasis on the 'Remus' so as to back up what he had said moments before.

"The half-" Kreacher shook his head disgusted, "The half-blood wants to see Master Sirius upstairs. Kreacher had to deliver the message immediately, but now Kreacher can go back to his mistress and be happy."

But Sirius was no longer listening. He had already got up out of his chair to go and find Remus.

Upstairs, Remus sat on the edge of Sirius' bed, wondering where Sirius was. A moment later, Sirius walked through the door. His hair, straggled as though he had run up the stairs, hung in an uneven manner. His sharp blue eyes, now with a kind, hopeful look as he looked over at his 'half-breed' friend.

Likewise, Remus sat rigid. His own, soft milky brown eyes looked up at Sirius curiously.

The two of them observed each other. Slowly, Sirius walked forward and sat on the edge of his own bed, beside Remus.

"What was it you-" They both began, simultaneously. They stopped and chuckled, looking at each other. Sirius motioned for Remus to begin.

"What was it you wanted?" He asked. As a frown began to form on Sirius' forehead, Remus continued, "Kreacher said you wanted to..." Remus trailed off as the frown began a light, humoured expression.

"Was that all he said?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow briefly.

"After the usual jibes and insults; yes."

"Ignore him," Sirius said, knowing exactly the kinds of insults Kreacher was bound to have used around Remus. "So, we've been played. Why?" Sirius asked.

Shrugging, Remus replied, "I can't say I know, particularly..."

As the frown formed once more, Sirius went on, "What could he want us out of the way, for?"

"I don't know," Remus replied honestly, "Probably just so he can steal back more of the 'Noble house of Black' family treasures."

Sniggering, Sirius decided this must have been the reason, and he turned back to his friend.

"So..." Remus began awkwardly. Sharing the awkwardness, unusual for Sirius, he nodded thoughtfully.

"I should go and finish what I was doing, the others will be back soon," Remus said rising from the bed.

"Wait..." Sirius said, reaching out for Remus' hand.

"Sirius I thought we'd agreed-"

"-We aren't getting together when there are more important things to do," Sirius mimicked in the perfect style of Remus' voice, "I know, I know."

Remus nodded, attempting to go to the door once more as he pulled his hand from Sirius'. As he reached the door, it swung shut. Turning, Remus saw Sirius sat with his wand out, a smug expression on his face.

"You are impossible sometimes," Remus said with a happy sigh, as he gave in and went back over to Sirius.

"I know," Sirius answered, sounding almost proud. Remus rolled his eyes with a small chuckle, kneeling beside Sirius as the bed creaked.

"That is going to be awkward..." Remus pointed out, motioning to the creaky bed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Sirius replied, putting his arms around Remus with a hungry expression.

"Meaning, you don't care, so long as you have your wicked way with me?" Remus replied sceptically.

"Something like that." The whispered reply came just before Sirius crushed his lips to Remus'.

* * *

"Sirius?" Harry's third call echoed throughout the house. "Sirius, are you there?"

"It's the Potter boy's head in the fire," Kreacher announced, appearing suddenly in the empty kitchen. "What does he want, Kreacher wonders."

"Kreacher, where is Sirius?" Harry asked, trying to calm his breathing and mask his panic.

"Master Sirius has gone out," Kreacher replied, as gleefully as Harry had ever seen him.

"Where's he gone? WHERE'S HE GONE, KREACHER?"

Kreacher merely cackled.

"I'm warning you..." Harry threatened, struggling to keep the desperation from his voice. "What about Lupin? Tonks? Mad-eye?" Harry went on.

"Nobody here but Kreacher," Kreacher grinned, and turned his back on Harry, walking away.

"Where has Sirius gone?" Harry asked, terrified, "Has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?" Harry suggested.

Kreacher stopped in his tracks. "Master Sirius does not tell Kreacher where he is going," he commented quietly.

"But you know!" Harry shouted, "You know where he is, Kreacher!"

All was silent for a moment, and then a sly smirk lit up the elf's face as it turned back to Harry, his anxiousness evident amidst the flames.

"Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries. Kreacher and his mistress are alone again."

* * *

Had Harry stayed a moment longer, he would have heard the echo of the bed creaking, from the floor above them...

* * *

_**A/N I should just point out, the scene between Harry and Kreacher came from the Order of the Phoenix book, and wasn't exactly my idea. I needed something cannon. However, I didn't copy it word for word.**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Realisation Hits

The door flew open, as Sirius and Remus lay in each others arms, beneath the covers of Sirius' bed.

"What...?" Sirius began, cutting off as he saw Severus stood in the doorway, disgust etched across his face. Flushing, Remus sat up, pulling the covers with him.

"I assume this isn't purely a social call, Severus?" Remus asked, trying to sound casual as he broke the tense silence, in which Sirius and Severus were glaring at each other.

"You assume correctly. Has Potter attempted to contact you in any way?" Severus asked, getting straight to the point.

Sirius frowned, "Harry? No. Why, what's happened? What have you done Snivel-"

"He believes you to be in the Department of Mysteries, currently being tortured by the Dark Lord, for the prophecy. Although he doesn't know what it is you are being tortured for..." Severus explained.

"Watch out Rem," Sirius said, pushing the covers aside, "I'm going to get the mirror. You know the one James and I used in detention," Sirius said to Remus, who nodded in reply.

"It's too late for that," Severus said, ignoring Sirius' lack of clothes.

"He's gone to the Ministry?" Remus said with a sigh, reaching for his own clothes. Sirius too, upon hearing this, began pulling on his clothes.

"Kreacher," Sirius called. With a crack, the elf appeared.

Seeing Severus, the elf began, "Mistress would be happy. More Dark Slytherins in the Noble House of Black." Severus looked merely disgusted at being addressed by this, but was saved from commenting by Sirius.

"Has Harry sent a message here? In any way at all?" He asked, fastening his trousers.

"The Potter boy's head appeared in fire. Kreacher saw him. Kreacher didn't think he should disturb Master Sirius, with the Potter boy's news."

Sirius' face grew angrier, he reached out to the elf, but was stopped, as Remus lay a restraining hand on him.

"Don't," he said quietly. Without a word, Sirius looked up at Severus, "I thought all the fires were blocked off, by the Umbridge woman?" He pointed out, before looking for his shirt as he waited for Severus' reply.

"It appears, using your dear friend's old cloak, that Potter sneaked into the headmistress' office, to use her fire, in his desperate attempt to locate his," Severus sneered, "Godfather."

His anger getting the better of him, Sirius shouted; "Where's my God forsaken shirt?"

With a pointed look at the floor beside the door, Severus gave a small nod. Without a word of thanks, Sirius walked over and picked off his shirt from the floor, turning the sleeves outward in a hurry.

Remus rose, fully dressed, "Have you alerted the Order, Severus?" Remus asked, heading for the door.

Severus nodded, awaiting the door to be opened, "And Albus, too. Although he did suggest you remain behind, Black, to make it less likely for Potter to be hurt or something," he finished, a now expectant look across his once blank, face.

"It's my fault he's there, I'm not leaving him," Sirius said, pushing the door further than it should have been able to go, marching out. Remus followed, as did Severus, avoiding looking at the elf as it stood there watching the three of them.

"Sirius I really do think..." Remus began carefully, but Sirius shook his head.

"I have to go," he said, sounding pained, but as he looked up at Remus, another emotion lit his paled face, "And if you think I'm letting you go alone, too, you can think again," he said, with a small meaningful smile.

Behind Sirius, in Remus' view, Severus opened his mouth slightly, as though to say something, but instead, with a tiny nod, he turned on the spot and disapparated. Looking back at Sirius, Remus smiled slightly.

"It'll be fine, there may not be many Death Eaters there yet, anyway," Remus said, trying to cheer up Sirius, but also give him a reason to stay behind.

"I know what you're trying to do, Rem," he said as they made their way to the door, "But it won't work."

Giving in, Remus nodded, "Fine, but you had better be there to prove me wrong, at the end then."

Sirius chuckled, "I may not have your extra senses, my furry little friend, but I can hex very well," he finished, smirking.

Instead of giving Sirius a response, Remus put another restraining arm on Sirius' hand as he went to open the door.

"Rem, we have to-"

"I know," he whispered, pressing his lips to Sirius' once more.

After less than a minute, they broke apart, "Let's go," Sirius said, keeping hold of Remus' hand as they turned on the spot.

* * *

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded, clutching the prophecy in his hand tightly, as the group emerged before them.

A high, almost cackled laugh came from behind the blonde Death Eater, as a woman slowly stepped forward, "He knows how to play. Itty bitty, baby Potter."

"Bellatrix LeStrange," Neville said, sounding slightly surprised.

"Neville Longbottom, is it? How are mum and dad?" She asked with a sneer.

"Better, now they're about to be avenged," he said raising his wand. Simultaneously, Harry and Lucius stepped forward, in the way.

"Let's all...keep...very...calm," Lucius said, not taking his eyes from the prophecy.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked again. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"You know, you ought to tell, by now, the difference between dreams and reality," he said.

Harry then, realised he had been played. Harry shrugged, "So, what's this?" he asked, motioning to the prophecy, "And why did Voldemort need to get me to come and get it?"

At this, the unhinged looking witch gasped, shouting, "You filthy half blood. You dare speak his name!"

Lucius, as the obvious leader, raised his hands, keeping them calm again, "That's not right, he's just a curious little boy, aren't you?"

Satisfied that they had calmed down, Lucius lowered his hands, turning back to Harry, "The prophecy can only be claimed by those of which they are made."

Idly, Harry wondered why Voldemort hadn't come and claimed it himself.

"Now," Lucius went on, "Just hand it to me," he held out his hand, "And you can just go," he finished, motioning with his finger for Harry to come forward. If he hadn't been concentrating on the prophecy so much, he may have noticed Harry's whispered command.

"...Three. NOW!" Harry shouted, as the DA members cast spells before running.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Mad-Eye clarified, to which they all nodded.

"Sirius, I thought you were to remain behind?" Kingsley asked as the gathering broke apart, after discussing strategy.

"It's impossible to keep him away from places he shouldn't be," Severus added, with a smirk.

"Snivellus..." Sirius began, reaching for his wand. Remus shook his head, it took just one word, to make Sirius forget about Severus, and disapparate.

"Harry." Was all Remus said.

* * *

Now, just Tonks, Remus and Severus remained, "Well..." Severus began awkwardly.

"We'll be back. Come on Nymph...Tonks," Remus corrected himself, avoiding looking at the younger woman before him.

"Aren't you coming, Snape?" She asked, after tutting at Remus.

"It wouldn't be...prudent," Severus replied without looking at her. "Goodbye," he added with a nod to Remus, and left.

"Let's go," Tonks said excited, before disapparating. Taking a deep breath, Remus followed.


	3. The Blame and The Pain

The look of relief was evident on the children's faces as the Order arrived. Assessing the room before them, Mad Eye worked out that neither side was outnumbered, and so it was best to just dive in wherever they could, and help the children.

"Get them out of here, as soon as you can," Mad Eye ordered, motioning to the children as they battled the Death Eaters. With small nods, each of the Order headed to a different place in the room, as though it had been practised before, many times over.

Immediately, everyone found themselves a duelling partner, and did not hesitate to begin battle. There were flashes of both light and darkness, as the Order and the Death Eaters followed one another hastily around the room.

"Avada-"

Remus dived in front of a startled Hermione to shield her from the attack.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix yelled, pointing her wand at Neville who writhed in pain.

"Stupefy," Luna called, pointing her wand at the back of Bellatrix, who immediately disapparated to the other side of the room.

Mad Eye banged his cane, sending Antonio Dolohov flying backwards across the room. Looking the slightest bit smug, Mad Eye turned to face a new attacker.

Lucius Malfoy sent a hex across at Ginny, who was levitated into the air. Barely a second had passed, before Tonks had sent the counter curse, and watched as Ginny returned to the ground.

The two of them turned to face Augustus Rookwood.

Meanwhile, Kingsley had just attempted to disarm Lucius, when he heard a disturbance behind him. Sirius was now duelling with his cousin, over by the side. As they fought each other, it was like a badly rehearsed dance routine. Eventually, they ended up within the centre of the room.

The veil in the centre of the room had remained unnoticed, that was, until, both Harry and Sirius stood duelling before it, with Lucius and Bellatrix. Everyone else watched on as they fought, their own enemies either fled or defeated.

"Harry, take the others and go," Sirius instructed, keeping his eyes on his opponent.

"I'm not leaving you," Harry replied, he too, kept his eyes on the Death Eater opposite him.

Sirius, realising he was fighting a losing battle with Harry, who was as stubborn as his father before him, gave in, and turned to taunt Bellatrix.

"Is that the best you can do?" He yelled, smirking as he sent another jet of red light over to his cousin.

"Sirius be quiet," Remus said from the side lines, watching anxiously as he realised Bellatrix was not only there for the Prophecy, but for blood. And Sirius provided her perfect opportunity.

Sirius continued grinning, but having heard Remus, his gaze faltered from Bellatrix, as he said, "Relax Moony, she's worse at this than old Sniv-"

The jet of green light hit Sirius square in the stomach. The last thing he saw, was Remus, running over to him. Remus ran, forgetting about the Battle, forgetting that Bellatrix stood to his side, wand poised and ready. All his thoughts were on Sirius, as he saw the life fade from his eyes.

As the world dimmed around him, Sirius tried to reach out to Remus, and say good bye, but all he managed, was a short gasp, before the veil took him.

Remus stood, motionless. Pain seared through him, but he barely felt it as Bellatrix cast the Crutiatus curse upon him for good measure. The emotional pain was too great. How could the man he had declared to be with forever only hours ago, now not exist upon the Earth?

Remus, in his mind as he collapsed to the floor, went over the earlier events. Kreacher must have known, he realised. This was the reason he wanted them out of the way. He knew Harry would have come to check first, somehow. 'What if I hadn't given in to Sirius, would he have still been here?' Remus thought to himself, rocking gently on the cold floor.

'What if I hadn't suggested Kreacher was only taking the Heirlooms back to his cupboard,' he thought next, 'Sirius thought there was something more to it, but as the supposedly wiser one, I should have known better.'

He continued to torture himself with 'what if' questions, until a couple of small tears rolled down his cheeks. 'What if I had believed him to be innocent, when he was sent to Azkaban? We could have had many more happy years,' he thought, bringing his knees to his chest wearily as he shuffled slightly and rested by the empty veil.

It was then that he realised, as he saw the emptiness of the veil in his periphery, that Sirius wasn't going to come out. Ever. And it was then, that he decided he was to blame. He continued with the pointless questions, which only worsened his emotional pain, rather than relieved it.

"What if I hadn't..." He said aloud, accidentally. He was barely aware that Harry was no longer in the room. He jumped when arms came around him, before he remembered that Sirius would no longer be there to put his arms around him.

"It wasn't your fault," A soft voice said. Remus barely recognised the voice of his lover's cousin, Tonks.

He was also barely aware that he was shaking. She tried to usher him from the ground, but he shook his head, looking back at the empty veil. He stared at it, for quite some time, trying to will Sirius to make one more return, so that they could at least say goodbye.

"You promised me," he said aloud, "You promised you'd be here at the end of it, that we'd go home together, that you needn't have stayed behind." As he choked out his words, and the others watched on helplessly as he put his head between his knees.

The darkness begin to overwhelm him too, and barely managed to say a few words, before he fainted;

"What if I...

What if...

What..."


End file.
